L'ange vengeur
by Aizah's Fictions
Summary: UA / Cloud n'a jamais été vraiment chanceux... Un jour, alors que tout allait au plus mal pour lui, un ange noir vint le sauver et semble à présent vouloir le protéger du mal l'entourant.
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** Saïx Konayuki

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent tous à Square Enix ! Ils sont ici dans un univers alternatif.

**Pairing :** Cloud / Sephiroth

**Rating :** M / il y aura un peu de tout dans cette fanfiction, harcèlement sexuel, comportement suicidaire, etc. C'est un yaoi, donc si vous n'aimez pas, je vous déconseille cette lecture.

**Résumé :** Cloud est malchanceux ! Il attire tous les ennuis possible et inimaginable si bien qu'il se retrouve souvent dans des situations dégradante qui le mettent toujours plus à mal. Un jour, alors que le pire quarait put arriver, une ange noir déscendu tout droit du ciel vint à son aide. Depuis, il y a toujours la sensation que quelqu'un veille sur lui dans l'ombre.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Cloud était coincé, il n'avait plus d'endroit vers où fuir et il savait que ses poursuivants le retrouveraient bientôt. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de revenir sur ses pas pour quitter au plus vite ce cul-de-sac. Malheureusement, il ne fut pas assez rapide, il voyait déjà des ombres mouvantes sur le mur à la bifurcation qu'il avait emprunté. Il lui fallait trouver une idée, une cachette, s'il ne voulait pas finir en bouillie ou même pire...

Se cacher, il ne trouva pas mieux à faire dans l'immédiat que de se rouler en boule parmi les sacs poubelles. L'odeur n'était pas très agréable et il espérait que la benne à ordures suffirait à le soustraire aux yeux de ses assaillants, mais c'était le seul endroit où il pouvait se mettre à l'abri. À cet instant, il s'en voulut d'être blond, si ses cheveux avaient été noir, il aurait pu passer plus facilement inaperçu dans ce coin là. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu beaucoup de chance et il sentait que ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer. Cloud sentait le mal le poursuivre comme un chien enragé qui voulait à tout prix ronger son os alors qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait pour s'attirer la hantise des gens, lui qui était d'ordinaire si effacé.

Tremblant dans son coin, le respiration haletante, se tête blottit entre ses genoux et ses bras, il sentit subitement une main agripper son poignet et le tirer violemment pour le jeter à terre. S'ensuivit rapidement un rire malsain et son écho tandis que Cloud pouvait désormais apercevoir de grandes ombres au sourire mauvais.

— On va te faire crier ma belle.

Dans l'instant qui suivit, le blondinet était déjà en train de geindre de protestation tandis que les silhouettes au dessus de lui arrachaient ses vêtements un à un dans un bruit de tissu déchiré qui semblait être aussi celui de son âme. Bientôt, il ne lui restait plus que des lambeaux couvrant par-ci par-là un maigre morceau de sa peau, son corps tremblotant.

— Laissez-moi, je ne vous ai rien fait ! Cria bientôt Cloud.

— Nah, c'est sûr, mais t'as un joli p'tit cul et une belle gueule, ce serait dommage de pas en profiter, tu saisis ?

Les silhouettes se mirent alors à rire tout autour de lui, l'effrayant un peu plus encore. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait d'attirant, le blondinet était plutôt maigre, pas vraiment musclé, presque squelettique à vrai dire. Mais il devait avouer qu'il avait un visage un peu – beaucoup ? – efféminé et des traits assez fins... Combiner cela à sa malchance légendaire, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant s'il avait finis par attirer des détraqués qui voulaient à présent le violer.

Cloud s'était condamné lui-même quand il avait eut la mauvaise idée de s'engouffrer dans cette ruelle. Il ne pouvait certes pas prévoir que ce serait sans issue, mais il aurait été plus malin de se faufiler dans un endroit très fréquenté. Il avait sans le vouloir attiré ces types dans le lieu idéal pour commettre un méfait de ce genre, un endroit désert et isolé. Même en criant, il avait peu de chance que quelqu'un vienne à son secours.

Les larmes aux yeux, maudissant sa vie misérable, le blondinet se débattait comme un beau diable tandis que deux des ombres maintenaient à présent ses bras et ses pieds au sol pendant qu'une troisième commençait à défaire son pantalon dans un large sourire malsain. Il avait peur, inévitablement, il allait se faire violer par ce parfait inconnu... peut-être plusieurs fois, par les autres silhouettes noires qui lui tournaient autour comme des corbeaux qui attendaient leur tour pour venir dévorer le foie encore chaud de leur victime.

Cloud sentit encore son angoisse augmenter quand l'ombre à moitié dévêtue vint se placer entre ses jambes, lui agrippant les chevilles pour les faire remonter, les posant alors sur ses épaules en fixant le blondinet d'un sourire particulièrement obscène, le reluquant bien avant de présenter son sexe à l'entrée de son intimité, se retenant difficilement pour ne pas le prendre comme un gros bourrin. Et dans sa tête, l'adolescent appelait silencieusement à l'aide, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier et retenir ses larmes, appréhendant ce qui allait venir.

Comme si le ciel l'avait entendu, l'ombre au dessus de lui s'immobilisa complètement, tétanisé, tandis qu'un craquement sec d'os brisé se fit entendre non loin d'eux. D'abord une première fois suivit d'un cri de terreur, puis une deuxième fois, dans ce même bruit à vous glacer le sang. La silhouette au dessus de son corps le lâcha subitement avant de s'écarter aussi rapidement, s'éloignant vivement de sa maigre carcasse, prêt à prendre la fuite.

Nouveau craquement. Un corps qui s'effondre.

Tremblant vivement, Cloud hésita longuement à ouvrir les yeux. Pourtant, lorsqu'il le fit enfin, il eut en face de lui une vision angélique – ou peut-être démoniaque ? Un homme à la beauté sans nom se dressant non loin de lui, une grande et unique aile noire dans le dos, faisant certainement de lui un ange déchu. Sans compter sa longue et magnifique chevelure argentée qui glissait avec grâce sur ses épaules et le long de ses bras. Mais il venait de tuer de sang froid le petit groupe, cela aurait dû lui suffire pour être d'autant plus mort de peur. Pourtant, au contraire, il n'en restait pas moins fasciné par cet homme.

Puis subitement, cet ange noir se tourna vers lui et le regarda de ses yeux d'un vert saisissant et pourtant semblable à de la glace. L'espace d'une seconde, Cloud crut qu'il allait venir le tuer lui aussi, mais au lieu de cela, il retira son long manteau noir et vint le jeter sur son corps presque entièrement nu, le laissant torse nu tandis qu'il lui tourna le dos. Le blond n'esquiva aucun geste pour le retenir, regardant son ange noir bondir dans les airs et s'envoler, le laissant seul.

Il eut alors besoin de quelques secondes pour retrouver ses esprits avant de finalement se relever. Cloud mit alors le long manteau sur ses épaules et fila comme l'éclair, traversant à toute vitesse la ruelle pour rejoindre l'artère principale et se mêler à la foule, jouant par moment des coudes pour se frayer un chemin. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était enfin au pied de son immeuble et grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier extérieur, atteignant bientôt le deuxième étage et passa devant une multitude de portes avant d'arriver devant la sienne, glissant fébrilement la clé dans la serrure, la main tremblante. Une fois à l'intérieur, il referma rapidement la porte derrière lui, la verrouillant avec soin avant de prendre le temps de retirer ses chaussures pour s'engouffrer plus à l'intérieur.

Bientôt, il se rendit compte que c'était tout son corps qui tremblait, pas seulement ses mains, tandis qu'il étreignait le manteau posé sur ses épaules. Se traînant mollement jusqu'à la petite pièce qui faisait office de salon, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, s'y allongeant avant de bientôt laisser sa poitrine se soulever chaotiquement à chacun de ses sanglots. Il resta ainsi dans cette position durant de longues minutes, peut-être même une ou deux heures. Après quoi il se décida à réagir.

Laissant le manteau sur le canapé, il se traîna jusqu'à sa salle de bain et se glissa sous la douche, laissant l'eau froide glisser sur son corps sans esquisser le moindre geste. Au bout de quelques instant, il se décida à régler la température de l'eau pour qu'elle lui soit plus agréable et il se fit une toilette rapide, ne restant pas là bien longtemps.

En sortant de la douche, tandis qu'il vint prendre une serviette pour sécher ses cheveux, Cloud jeta son regard sur le miroir et observa son corps qu'il trouvait trop maigre. Se détournant finalement de son reflet, il entreprit d'enfiler directement un boxer et le bas d'un pyjama. Le soir tombait doucement et il se força à manger un peu en regardant le journal télévisé de 20h, recroquevillé sur son canapé. Quand il fut finit, il éteignit sa télévision et déplia ses jambes, se relevant péniblement et regagna sa chambre, une main agrippant le manteau sans qu'il n'y fasse attention. Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'il vint s'assoir sur son lit, le serrant alors contre lui, il vint ensuite l'étaler sur les couvertures, au dessus de son corps maigrichon.

Il était incapable de dire pourquoi, mais avec ce vêtement sur lui, il se sentait plus en sécurité, comme s'il avait le pouvoir de repousser les êtres mauvais qui s'en prenaient souvent à lui. Mais ce qu'il ignorait à ce moment là, c'était que quelqu'un l'observait depuis le toit de l'immeuble voisin, un étrange individu à la longue chevelure d'argent et pourvu d'une unique aile aux plumes noires. Un ange veillait désormais sur lui.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Auteur :** Saïx Konayuki

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent tous à Square Enix ! Ils sont ici dans un univers alternatif.

**Pairing :** Cloud / Sephiroth

**Rating :** M / il y aura un peu de tout dans cette fanfiction, harcèlement sexuel, comportement suicidaire, etc. C'est un yaoi, donc si vous n'aimez pas, je vous déconseille cette lecture.

**Résumé :** Cloud est malchanceux ! Il attire tous les ennuis possible et inimaginable si bien qu'il se retrouve souvent dans des situations dégradante qui le mettent toujours plus à mal. Un jour, alors que le pire aurait put arriver, une ange noir descendu tout droit du ciel vint à son aide. Depuis, il y a toujours la sensation que quelqu'un veille sur lui dans l'ombre.

**Note :** Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir 3 **Emokami**, oui, on va voir Zack, Angeal et Genesis =3 J'aime trop ce dernier pour ne pas le faire apparaître au moins une fois ! Et oui, Cloud sera une saloperie de sociopathe xD Ensuite pour le reste et tout ça, je garde un peu de mystère, cela va de soit. **Nyny**, ne t'en fais pas, avec le Cloud, ce cher chocobo va s'améliorer ! Il faut juste du temps =3 A part ça, désolé pour l'attente, j'ai passer mes vacances à glander (en fait, j'ai passé deux semaines non-stop à faire grasse-mat et jouer à Xenoblade Chronicles, parce que je suis une grosse accro à ce jeu et que je voulais absolument connaître toute l'histoire), sinon, je pensais faire un chapitre plus long qui engloberais deux jours et puis finalement, pour pas trop en faire d'un coup, j'ai décidé de le couper en deux. C'est donc assez fraichement finis que je vous publie (enfin) ce premier chapitre.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE UN<strong>

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Cloud avait eu une nuit tranquille. Ses cauchemars l'avaient laissés tranquille pour cette nuit et lorsqu'il rejoignit la salle de bain et vit son reflet dans le miroir, il put constater que ses cernes habituelles étaient moins visible que d'ordinaire. Avec un faible sourire au coin des lèvres, il vint faire sa toilette rapidement en enfila son uniforme. Il quitta rapidement son petit appartement, un croissant dans la bouche et son sac de cours tandis qu'il vint descendre les marches de l'escalier extérieur quatre à quatre. Aujourd'hui, on était jeudi, deux jours de cours et ce serait le week-end, certainement le moment de la semaine qu'il redoutait le plus. Le week-end, c'est deux jours durant où il est seul chez lui, à ne rien faire à part se morfondre. Deux jours d'ennuis total. Et souvent le samedi, quand il avait en tête de faire quelques courses, il lui arrivait, en général, à chaque fois, une merde. Ceci dit, il ne pouvait certainement pas lui arriver pire que s'il avait failli subir ce mercredi après-midi.

Après plusieurs minutes de course à pied et un passage dans un bus, il se retrouva enfin à son lycée. Il n'était pas très populaire, mais c'était surtout le moins chers, sans quoi Cloud n'aurait sans doute jamais put se permettre de poursuivre ses études, pas avec ce que lui avait laissé sa mère avant de l'abandonner cruellement dans cette ville où il était chaque jour livré à lui-même. Aux portes de l'école, il s'arrêta un instant pour regarder la grande façade avant de se décider à pénétrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment, rejoignant directement sa salle de classe au premier étage. Là, il regagna en silence sa place près de la fenêtre et entreprit déjà de sortir ses affaires pour le cours à venir. Quelques minutes à peine après, quelqu'un vint prendre place au bureau à côté de lui.

— Yo Cloud ! Alors, ton après-midi s'est bien passé ?

Silence.

— Zack...

— Ah, vendredi soir, on a prévu d'aller en boîte avec Reno, ça te dis de venir avec nous ?

— Je ne sais pas trop...

Cloud n'était pas vraiment du genre à sortir le soir pour faire la fête, enfin, il ne s'amusait jamais vraiment beaucoup en règle générale. Il ne sortait de chez lui que lorsque c'était vraiment nécessaire – comme pour remplir son frigo ou acheter un livre pour les cours par exemple, mais rien de plus. Et puis se donner en spectacle sur une piste de danse... très peu pour lui.

— Aller, ce sera sympa ! Il faut bien te dérider de temps en temps.

— On verra.

Cloud n'en avait pas vraiment l'envie, pais pour une fois, peut-être pourrait-il faire plaisir à son ami ? D'ailleurs, lorsque ce fut l'heure de la pause déjeunée quelques heures plus tard, le brun l'entraîna de force avec lui jusqu'au réfectoire, sachant pertinemment que sinon, il allait mal se nourrir voire rien manger du tout. Depuis le temps qu'ils se fréquentaient, il le connaissait bien et voyait à quel point le blond ne prenait pas très bien soin de lui.

Ils y allèrent donc tous les deux et chacun vint prendre un plateau avant de passer devant les différentes vitrines de nourriture - entrée, plat, dessert - et tandis que Cloud prenait peu de choses, son ami de se gêna pas pour rajouter quelques petites choses avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres avant de mener le plat jusqu'à une table de vide où un rouquin les attendait déjà. Il vint alors prendre place en silence à côté du brun et regarda son plateau bien trop remplis à son goût. Rien qu'à voir toute cette nourriture, il avait presque envie de vomir. Et encore, il n'avait pas vu le plateau de Zack, deux fois plus remplis que le sien...

— Zack... je ne pourrais jamais manger tout ça ! Tu en as mis vraiment trop aujourd'hui...

— Mais non, j'sais que tu peux tout manger. Regarde, j'en ai toujours plus que toi et je ne laisses jamais rien !

— Oui mais moi, je n'ai pas un appétit d'ogre comme le tiens...

— Tu en as encore moins qu'un moineau. Aller, force toi un peu, pour me faire plaisir, d'accord ?

— Juste un peu alors...

Zack lui adressa alors un grand sourire et reporta son attention sur son plateau, venant manger un peu n'importe comment tout ce qu'il avait pris, se souciant peu de l'ordre dans lequel il avalait les plats. Le blondinet eut un peu plus de réticence. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il n'avait jamais eu un grand appétit et s'il se forçait trop, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'au cours de l'après-midi, on le retrouve la tête au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes. Quoiqu'il en soit, il fit quelques efforts en mangea un peu plus qu'à son habitude tout en veillant de ne pas non plus dépasser ses limites. Pendant ce temps, il sentait le regard insistant du brun qui semblait le surveiller vivement pour s'assurer qu'il mangeait assez.

D'un regard un peu embarrassé, Cloud vint bientôt se tourner vers lui, se mordillant la lèvre. Il n'avait plus faim et serait bien incapable de manger davantage encore, mais il craignait que son ami ne lui en demande un peu plus. Tout ça fut vite chassé quand Zack lui adressa bientôt un grand sourire et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, affichant une mine réjouie. Il parvint alors à respirer de nouveau, ayant cessé d'aspirer de l'air sans s'en rendre compte et vint lui rendre son sourire, bien que plus timide et mal assuré. Mais il fallait qu'il lui parle, pour le lendemain soir. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller en boîte de nuit, avec sa malchance qui ne faisait que le poursuivre, il avait peur de finir par porter la poisse au brun et son ami Reno.

— Zack, pour... pour la discothèque...

— Ah, ne t'inquiète pas, je viendrais te chercher. Reno, nous attendra là-bas, pas vrai ?

Le rouquin qui jusque là s'était fait silencieux leva bientôt le nez de son assiette et les fixa tour à tour.

— Ouais, mais t'as pas intérêt à m'faire poireauter des heures, j'ai envie d'enflammer la piste moi !

— Ouais, ouais, no soucis, ce sera vite fait.

— Mais je... je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de...

— Me fais pas faux bond, Cloud ! Tu viens et puis c'est tout, il arrivera rien de mauvais, OK ? On s'éclatera comme des bêtes et puis on rentrera tranquille chez nous, y'aura pas de pépin.

Cloud aurait aimé pouvoir être aussi confiant que lui, mais il en était bien incapable. Il avait aussi envie de lui faire confiance, de se reposer un peu sur lui. Bien que peu rassuré, il hocha légèrement la tête.

— D'accord.

Zack passa alors son bras autour de son épaule et vint l'attirer contre lui, lui frictionnant vigoureusement ses cheveux blonds déjà en bataille. Après quoi, le rouge un peu aux joues pour Cloud, ils terminèrent leur repas et se levèrent chacun à leur tour, ramenant leur plateau et libérant ainsi une table pour les nouveaux arrivant qui arrivaient à leur tour pour manger. Après quoi, ils marchèrent tous les trois un instant et discutèrent d'un peu de tout. Enfin c'est surtout Zack et Reno qui parlaient entre eux d'eux et se lançaient des plaisanteries.

Quand l'heure de reprendre les cours fut bientôt arrivé, le rouquin les quitta pour rejoindre sa classe et les deux autres rejoignirent la leur, attendant à l'extérieur, dans le couloir. De là, ils comptaient attendre l'arrivée du professeur pour rentrer à l'intérieur et tandis qu'il se mit à observer le ciel bleu parsemé de nuage dehors, Zack finit par engager à nouveau la conversation.

— Au fait, il ne t'est jamais rien arrivé au lycée, non ?

— Hm, pour autant que je m'en souvienne.

— Tu vois, c'est parce que tu t'es avec moi. Ma chance doit annuler ta malchance, ensemble, il ne peut rien nous arriver !

— Peut-être...

— Aller, haut les coeurs ! Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser demain soir.

Cloud haussa distraitement les épaules avant de bientôt rentrer dans la salle de classe et s'installer à sa place, sortant peu après ses affaires de cours. L'instant d'après, le professeur faisait son entrée et ce fut de nouveau le silence. L'après-midi se passa ainsi dans le plus grand calme, sans incident particulier. Entre les cours, ils discutèrent vaguement d'un peu de tout et de rien et lorsque les cours furent enfin fini, Zack l'invita à aller manger une glace avec lui.

D'abord un peu réticent, Cloud finit tout de même par accepter et se laissa entraîner par son ami, se retrouvant bientôt à déambuler en ville en sa compagnie. Il suivit le mouvement, silencieusement, ne sachant pas trop jusqu'où le brun comptait le traîner ainsi. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils arrivèrent bientôt dans le centre-ville, de là, ils se dirigèrent vers un boulanger qui en cette saison printanière où la chaleur revenait, avait sorti tout son attirail de vendeur de glace. Zack leur prit alors deux glaces à l'eau de mer et en offrit une au blond qu'il vint prendre en le remerciant.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé de glace, encore plus avec un ami. Tout deux allèrent alors s'installer sur un banc de libre et commencèrent à manger leurs glaces, Cloud un peu sceptique.

— Ah ! C'est salé, mais sucré aussi...

— Ouaip, c'est trop bon !

Cloud regarda un instant sa glace puis vint à nouveau en croquer un petit morceau, s'étonnant toujours de son goût vraiment surprenant. Il devait avouer que c'était plutôt bon et ne vint plus rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'il l'eut terminée, observant en même temps le ciel bleu qui s'étendait au dessus de leur tête. Zack le rejoignit bientôt dans sa contemplation et ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment, assis sur leur banc. Ce fut d'ailleurs le brun qui finit par rompre le silence qu'ils avaient installé.

— Ca te dis qu'on aille faire un tour en ville ? Je pourrais ensuite te raccompagner chez toi.

— Hm, d'accord, si tu veux.

Le blondinet se leva alors et alla jeter son bâtonnet à la poubelle et quand son meilleur ami en eut fait de même, ils repartirent à vadrouiller dans le centre-ville, regardant vaguement les boutiques bordant la rue principale puis ils firent ensuite un détour par le parc où ils s'attardèrent un peu près de la fontaine.

— Zack, tu sais, je... je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de sortir le soir...

— Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je serais là moi, si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose, j'accouerais à ton secours, comme un chevalier servant venant secourir sa belle !

Cloud se sentit rougir à cette image et détourna légèrement la tête pour que son ami ne le vois pas.

— Hm, merci, mais... Je ne sais pas trop...

— Faut que tu sortes plus souvent de chez toi, Cloud ! Comment tu veux te trouver une gentille petite copine en restant enfermé entre deux murs ?

— Je... Ça ne m'intéresse pas trop d'avoir une copine...

— Tu préfères un p'tit ami ?

— Ah, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste que... Être avec quelqu'un, c'est quelque chose de sérieux et je ne me sens pas trop à m'engager dans ce genre de relation, d'autant plus avec ma malchance...

— Tu sais, si tu trouves quelqu'un qui t'aime sincèrement, si tu veux mon avis, cette personne n'en aura rien à faire de ta poisse. Ce qui compte, c'est toi et rien d'autre.

— Hm, tu as sans doute raison...

Zack afficha alors un grand sourire et lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos avant que finalement, ils ne repartent, avec en tête cette fois-ci d'atteindre l'appartement qu'occupait actuellement Cloud. Le trajet ne fut pas bien loin et le brun insista pour l'accompagner jusqu'à sa porte. C'est donc ensemble qu'ils montèrent le long escalier et arrivèrent sur le deuxième palier qui offrait une belle vue sur le centre-ville à dix minutes de là. Ils ne vinrent pas échanger un mot de plus jusqu'à ce que la porte soit finalement ouverte, Zack semblant s'agiter comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose, mais qu'il n'osait.

— Hm, Cloud...

— Oui ?

— Je... euh... Non rien. À demain, passe une bonne nuit.

— Oui, toi aussi.

Cloud le regarda un instant avant de finalement rentrer dans son appartement, refermant soigneusement la porte à clé derrière lui, rejoignant mollement la cuisine où il mit de l'eau à bouillir. Ce soir, ce serait nouilles et ça ferait largement l'affaire. En attendant, il alla s'installer sur le canapé et alluma la télé, zappant longuement avant de s'arrêter sur un jeu télévisé qu'il regarda sans grand intérêt. Bien vite las, il jeta alors un coup d'oeil vers la porte de sa chambre et n'y résistant bientôt plus, il se leva et récupéra le manteau qui était toujours posé sur le lit, le saisissant rapidement avant de s'envelopper dedans et de retourner dans le salon.

Une fois de plus, il ressentit cette étrange sensation de sécurité qui le fit se déconnecter un instant de la réalité. Réalité qui le rattrapa bien vite lorsque le bruit de l'eau débordant de la casserole parvint à ses oreilles, le faisant se précipiter de l'autre côté du comptoir pour réduire la puissance du feu, ajoutant peu après une petite dose de nouilles à cuire dans l'eau bouillante.

La soirée se passa ainsi, un plat de nouilles devant la télé, à attendre que le temps passe. Au bout d'un moment, quand la série policière du soir fut terminée, du moins pour les épisodes inédits, il éteignit enfin la télévision et regagna sa chambre, laissant le long manteau sur son lit le temps qu'il fasse sa toilette du soir avant d'enfiler son pyjama puis il vint se glisser sous les draps, le manteau par dessus et attendit que les bras de Morphée viennent l'enlacer pour l'emmener au pays des songes. Demain, ce serait la dernière journée de cours de la semaine et un sommeil paisible l'empêcher de s''angoisser pour la soirée qui viendrait bien trop vite.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Auteur :** Saïx Konayuki

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent tous à Square Enix ! Ils sont ici dans un univers alternatif.

**Pairing :** Cloud / Sephiroth

**Rating :** M / il y aura un peu de tout dans cette fanfiction, harcèlement sexuel, comportement suicidaire, etc. C'est un yaoi, donc si vous n'aimez pas, je vous déconseille cette lecture.

**Résumé :** Cloud est malchanceux ! Il attire tous les ennuis possible et inimaginable si bien qu'il se retrouve souvent dans des situations dégradante qui le mettent toujours plus à mal. Un jour, alors que le pire aurait put arriver, une ange noir descendu tout droit du ciel vint à son aide. Depuis, il y a toujours la sensation que quelqu'un veille sur lui dans l'ombre.

**Note :** Juste pour prévenir, je n'ai absolument pas relu mon chapitre, donc c'est surement plein de fautes ! Mais là il est genre tellement tard (ou tôt ?) et que je veux poster ça rapidement et j'ai vraiment pas le courage de toute relire... Enfin bref, désolée pour l'attente en tout cas ! Pour le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas du tout quand est-ce qu'il viendra. malgré la fin des cours qui approche, j'ai aussi le bac derrière, donc il a me falloir réviser sérieusement ! Et ça fait donc du temps en moins pour écrire... Voili voilou, bonne lecture à vous et encore merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE DEUX<br>**

Cloud se prépara vite fait ce matin là pour rejoindre le lycée. S'étant réveillé plus tard qu'il n'en avait l'habitude, il craignait d'arriver en retard et c'est en courant qu'il se précipita vers sa salle de classe, ses cheveux en bataille – enfin, ce n'était pas un détail qui se voyait beaucoup – et ses vêtements un peu froissés. Fort heureusement pour lui, le cours n'était pas encore commencé et il eut le temps d'aller s'installer à sa place habituelle avant que le professeur ne fasse son entrée.

Essoufflé, il avait peine à respirer et il ne sentit pas tout de suite le regard inquiet de Zack qui était posé sur lui. Lorsqu'il se tourna enfin vers ce dernier, il lui jeta un petit regard interrogateur. Le brun prit alors un bout de papier et y griffonna un petit mot qu'il lui fit ensuite passer et que Cloud vint prendre rapidement pour ensuite le lire discrètement.

« Comment ça se fait que tu es arrivé à la bourre ? D'hab' t'es toujours en avance. »

Cloud lui jeta un bref regard et vint prendre un stylo dans sa trousse pour répondre à son petit mot, lui refaisant ensuite passer le bout de papier.

« Je me suis réveillé en retard ce matin ... »

Chose qui habituellement n'arrivait... jamais. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme Zack qui lui avait l'habitude d'avoir une panne d'oreiller. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de rire discrètement de son côté en lisant sa réponse, rangeant le papier dans sa trousse avant de se reconcentrer sur le cours. Le blondinet en fit de même et ils ne vinrent pas communiquer à nouveau ensemble jusqu'à ce que le pause de dix heures commence enfin.

— Alors comme ça, tu as fait la marmotte ce matin ? Lança le brun.

— Oui, bon, ça va, pas la peine de te moquer de moi...

— Je m'moque pas, au contraire, j'trouve ça chouette, toi qui d'habitude a du mal à dormir.

— Hm, bah, j'arrive bien à dormir ces dernier jours, enfin depuis Mercredi, tout juste.

— Comment ça se fait, il s'est passé quelque chose de spécial ?

Cloud se fit subitement silencieux. Pour ne pas inquiéter son ami, il fit mine de réfléchir et à vrai dire, c'est un peu ce qu'il faisait. Il hésitait à lui parler de la mésaventure qu'il avait vécu à ce moment là, même s'il avait été sauvé par un "ange", Zack en ferait certainement toute une histoire parce qu'il ne lui en avait pas parlé tout de suite. Il valait sans doute mieux qu'il garde cela secret.

— Pas que je m'en souvienne...

Zack sembla un peu sceptique, mais il n'insista pas pour autant, si le blond ne voulait rien lui dire, c'était qu'il avait certainement ses raisons. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Quoiqu'il en soit, il le laissa tranquille et l'invita à passer à la cafet' et lui offrit au passage une chocolatine qu'ils mangèrent tranquillement en retournant vers leur salle de classe.

Durant le temps qu'ils leur restaient, il finirent de manger dans le couloir et alors que Zack s'apprêtait à finalement brisé le silence qui s'était installé, une autre tête brune vint foncer vers eux et se jeta sur Cloud en hurlant le nom de celui-ci, faisant tomber à terre le pauvre blondinet.

— Aïeuh... Tifa... Tu m'écrases...

— Vas-y, dis que je suis grosse aussi !

La jeune fille, vexée, se redressa vivement sous le regard presque menaçant de Zack qui ne les avait pas lâché des yeux. Le blondinet se releva peu après, aidé par son ami et tapotant rapidement ses vêtements, regardant Tifa avec des yeux désolés.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... tu sais très bien...

— Tu devrais arrêter de faire ça, un jour, tu m'as lui casser quelque chose à lui sauter dessus comme une furie, lança du tac au tac Zack.

— Zack n'a pas forcément tord, tu pourrais bien finir par blessé Cloud un de ces jours, imagine si ça tête venait à frapper le sol.

Un nouveau venu fit son apparition, marchant plus tranquillement que sa camarade, les mains dans les poches. Ses longs cheveux ébènes retombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules et la partie inférieur cachée par son foulard rouge lui donnait un petit air très mystérieux. Néanmoins, dès que Cloud le vit, son visage s'illumina d'un petit sourire que Zack ne manqua pas de voir, lui faisant froncer les sourcils.

— Vince ! S'écria Cloud en venant se blottir contre lui.

— Coucou toi.

Vincent vint passer une main dans les cheveux du blond et les lui ébouriffa, lui rendant son étreinte avant de le contraindre à s'écarter, lui souriant délicatement. Après quoi, il tourna son regard vers Zack et le fixa un instant avant de finalement lui adresser la parole.

— Zack, je peut te voir deux minutes, seul à seul ?

— Hm, ouais.

Cloud de son côté les regarda tour à tour, intrigué et les fixa ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus à porté de vu, se retrouvant seul de son côté avec Tifa, une perspective qui ne l'enchanté pas vraiment. Les filles en général lui faisaient peur, mais la jeune brunette encore plus que les autres. Celle-ci ne se gêna d'ailleurs pas pour venir se coller à lui.

— Dis, Cloud, tu ne trouves pas qu'ils vont bien ensemble tout les deux ?

— Euh, hm, peut-être... oui...

— Nous aussi on va bien ensemble, non ?

— Si... Tu le dis...

Tifa lui fit une méchante moue boudeuse et vint se décoller de lui.

— Pff, tu n'es vraiment qu'un empoté, Cloud !

Et sur ces derniers mots, elle s'en alla rejoindre sa propre salle de cours tandis que deux minutes plus tard, les garçons revinrent enfin, Vincent lui faisant un petit signe de la main tandis qu'il s'en alla lui aussi. Le blond ne vint alors plus rien dire et rentra dans la salle pour aller s'asseoir à sa place où il attendit le début du cours. De son côté, Zack lui jetait parfois un coup d'oeil et en oubliait souvent de suivre le cours et de prendre des notes. Deux heures plus tard, la sonnerie annonçait enfin l'heure de la pause déjeuné.

Le blondinet eut à peine le temps de finir de ranger ses affaires que son meilleur ami vint l'agripper par le bras et l'entraîna avec lui jusqu'au réfectoire où ils rejoignirent Reno avant que leur deux camarades croisés un peu plus tôt dans les couloirs ne viennent s'asseoir à leur table eux aussi. Il mangèrent ainsi tous les cinq, discutant de tout et de rien en rigolant joyeusement. Enfin, mis à part Cloud qui ne cessait de fixer le rouquin. Il n'était pas vraiment un spécialiste dans ce domaine là, mais il avait la sensation que ce dernier leur caché quelque chose et que ça le minait. Tout ça pour dire qu'il ne semblait pas être dans son assiette, il fut d'ailleurs le premier à quitter la table. Malgré tout, le blondinet ne vint rien dire et resta dans la lune jusqu'à ce que Zack à côté de lui ne vienne passer un bras autour de ses épaules en l'apostrophant.

— Hein ?

— T'as pas écouté ce qu'on disait ?

— Ah euh, si si... Désolé...

— Menteur, t'as rien suivis de notre conversation. Je dois te punir pour ce mensonge !

Zack afficha alors un grand sourire et vint le plaquer contre lui, le bloquant tandis qu'il lui frictionnait vigoureusement la tête.

— Zaaack, arrêtes ça.

— Haha, c'est pas comme si j'allais te décoiffer, porc-épic !

Cloud finit néanmoins par se dégager tant bien que mal et remettre en place ses mèches de cheveux déjà suffisamment rebelle à son goût. Puis quand chacun eut finis de manger, ils quittèrent un à un la table et après avoir déposer leur plateau, s'attendirent dans le couloir. Là, ils s'attardèrent un peu à discuter avant de se séparer, Zack et le blondinet s'en allant dans la cour de l'école tandis que Vincent et Tifa partirent réviser leur contrôle de l'après-midi en salle d'étude.

Après s'être trouvé une place à l'ombre, ils vinrent s'asseoir tous les deux dans l'herbe, s'adossant au tronc d'un grand arbre et regardèrent un moment les autres élèves vaquer à leur occupation pour faire passer le temps avant la reprise des cours.

— Dis Zack... Tu ne trouves pas que Reno se comporte bizarrement ?...

— Pas plus que ça. À mon avis, il est juste dans sa phase je-ne-veux-pas-parler.

— Hm, je trouve ça un peu étrange quand même...

— Eh ben, tu m'étonneras toujours, Cloud ! C'est bien la première fois que je te vois t'inquiéter pour quelqu'un. T'as des vus sur lui ou quoi ?

— Pas vraiment...

— Si ça te tracasse tant que ça, ce soir, on le fait boire comme un trou et quand il sera saoul, on pourra tout lui faire avouer.

— On peut pas faire ça ! S'il ne veut rien dire, c'est pas grave... C'est pas une raison pour le forcer.

Cloud ramena ses jambes contre lui et posa son menton sur ses genoux, regardant alors la cours animée, son ami ne rajoutant rien de plus. Il se contentait juste de le fixer et quand l'heure de reprise des cours approcha, il se leva pour s'étirer longuement.

— Bon, on y va ?

Le blondinet hocha alors la tête et se leva à son tour, tapotant ses fesses pour faire tomber la poussière et les brin d'herbe qui auraient pu s'accrocher à son pantalon puis passa devant, retournant dans le bâtiment principal pour ensuite se diriger vers leur salle de classe. Juste derrière lui, Zack marcha les mains dans les poches, ne lâchant pas son ami des yeux, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Quand leur professeur fut enfin arrivé, ils prirent place en silence à leur bureau habituel et ne vinrent plus rien dire jusqu'à l'interclasse. Là, ils discutèrent brièvement sur la soirée qui les attendait et Cloud lui fit part une fois de plus de son malaise vis-à-vis de cela et une fois de plus, Zack vint le rassurer. Ensuite, ce fut le calme plat jusqu'à la sortie des cours. Se séparant au portail du lycée, le blondinet rejoignit lentement son appartement où il délaissa dans un coin son sac de cours avant de s'affaler sur le canapé dans un long soupir.

Il resta ainsi dans cette position durant de longues minutes, les yeux clos, avant de se décider à se relever et filer dans la salle de bain. Là, il se glissa dans la cabine de douche où il se prélassa un instant sous l'eau chaude qui venait glisser sur sa peau pâle. Après une toilette et un séchage rapide, il fila dans sa chambre, une serviette nouée autour de la taille, et fouilla dans son armoire à la recherche d'une tenue « décontractée » pour ce soir.

Une fois qu'il vint mettre de côté ses vêtements pour la soirée, Cloud enfila pour tout vêtement, le long manteau que le mystérieux homme argenté lui avait laissé puis s'en alla dans la cuisine où il se prépara à manger.

Les heures s'écoulèrent rapidement et juste au moment où il termina de s'habiller, il entendit le bruit d'un klaxon juste en bas de chez lui. Dans la minutes qui suivit, il quitta son appartement qu'il prit soin de verrouillé en sortant et rejoignit Zack qui l'attendait déjà sur sa moto.

Une fois le casque enfilé, le blondinet s'installa derrière lui et passa timidement ses bras autour du corps de son ami qui vint sourire chaleureusement avant de faire démarrer son engin. Après cela, il leur fallu une vingtaine de minutes pour arriver devant la boîte de nuit devant laquelle Reno était planté, les bras croisés. Histoire de ne pas le faire attendre, le brun gara rapidement sa moto et après avoir rangé leur casque, s'en alla le rejoindre avec Cloud.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la salle et se trouvèrent tant bien que mal une place dans un petit kiosque un peu à l'écart de la piste de danse. S'installant le premier, le blondinet se retrouva entre ses deux amis, installé sur la banquette en cuir rouge qui formé un C ouvert sur la piste de danse. Peu après, une serveuse en mini-jupe et aux cheveux châtain gracieusement bouclés les fixa de ses yeux émeraude avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

— Je peux vous servir quelque chose ?

— Trois coca, s'il vous plaît, jolie demoiselle.

Zack lui fit alors son sourire ravageur à peine eut-il finis sa phrase et la serveuse s'éloigna dans un petit rire cristallin. Le rouquin jeta alors un regard complice à son camarade qui affichait un petit sourire malicieux tandis qu'au milieu de tout ça, Cloud se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, pas vraiment à sa place dans cet endroit animé.

— Vous pouvez aller danser si vous voulez, je reste ici pour garder notre place et réceptionner nos boissons.

— Ce serait pas cool de te laisser tout seul, vint répondre Reno.

— Non mais ça me dérange pas, de toute façon, je n'ai pas trop envie de danser.

— Bon, OK, mais après, tu seras obligé de danser avec moi ! Enchaîna le brun.

Zack lui adressa un sourire en lui ébouriffant les cheveux et se leva alors, suivit de son camarade roux et tous les deux s'éloignèrent pour rejoindre la foule et se déhancher avec les autres. Il resta alors seul de son côté et resta quelques minutes à ne rien faire avant que la serveuse ne revienne avec leurs verres. La jeune femme lui adressant un sourire, Cloud vint y répondre, bien qu'un peu plus timidement. Après quoi, il la regarda s'éloigner avant de porter un instant son attention sur le verre de coca juste devant lui.

Au bout d'un moment, il vint prendre son verre et vint boire une gorgée du soda caféiné, cherchant du regard ses deux amis en train de danser. Il n'était décidément pas à sa place dans un endroit aussi joyeux et serait bien rentré chez lui, mais il savait pertinemment que ça ne plairait pas à Zack et au fond de lui, il n'avait pas envie de le contrarier. Seul de son côté, il ne le fut bientôt plus quand quelqu'un le remarqua et s'approcha de lui avec un sourire envoûtant.

— Eh bien, tu es tout seul ?

— Ah, hm, mes amis sont en train de danser...

— Et toi non. Pourquoi ?

— Ce... Ce n'est pas trop mon truc...

Cloud releva alors la tête et tomba sur des yeux bleu azur magnifique d'une jeune homme à la chevelure de cuivre. Celui-ci se redressa par ailleurs et afficha un doux sourire.

— Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de en pas savoir danser tu sais. Angeal est un piètre danseur lui aussi, ceci dit, ça ne nous empêche pas de nous amuser. Tu devrais essayer toi aussi. Au fait, mon nom est Genesis.

— Hm, Cloud, enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Le blondinet se leva précipitamment pour s'incliner respectueusement tandis qu'il venait se présenter à son tour, provoquant un petit éclat de rire chez son interlocuteur.

— Pas besoin d'être si formel voyons. Ça te dérange si on on s'installe ici pour discuter avec toi ?

— Euh, non, pas vraiment...

Genesis ne se fit alors pas prier et vint s'asseoir juste à côté de lui, là où était Zack quelques minutes auparavant. Son compagnon brun fut un peu plus réticent, les bras croisés et le visage stoïque, mais après un regard du rouquin, il finit par s'installer à son tour.

— Alors dis moi, Cloud, tu es au lycée ?

— Oui, en Terminale Littéraire...

— Oh, comme le petit frère d'Angeal alors ! S'exclama le rouquin.

— Hmpf, je me demande toujours pourquoi il est allé là bas, il n'a pas vraiment l'âme d'un intellectuel... lança alors l'interpellé.

— Haha, oui, c'est vrai, on aurait plutôt cru qu'il serait allé scientifique, comme toi. Enfin bref, à part ça, tu sors souvent ?

— Non, pas vraiment... C'est mon meilleur ami qui m'a forcé à venir avec lui ici...

— Eh bien, il a eu raison. C'est important de sortir avec ses amis de temps en temps !

— Genesis, on ferait mieux d'y aller, tu le mets mal à l'aise. Vint finalement dire Angeal.

— Ah, non, mais ça va, vous pouvez rester... Je ne sais pas trop quand ils seront lassés de danser... Répondit maladroitement Cloud.

— Tu vois ! Il m'aime déjà. Plaisanta Genesis. Il est tellement adorable.

Celui-ci vint d'ailleurs passer un bras autour des épaules du blondinet pour venir le serrer contre lui, le faisant rougir légèrement. Le rouquin lança alors un regard mi-provocateur, plaisantin à Angeal qui s'obstinait à ne faire aucun commentaire, détournant simplement la tête.

C'est ce moment là que choisirent Zack et Reno pour revenir, se figeant tout deux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant leur table et virent la scène. Un étrange silence tomba durant lequel ils se regardèrent tous les uns les autres, Cloud plus mal à l'aise que jamais, n'osant pas s'écarter du rouquin qui le tenait toujours contre lui.

— Eh bien tu vois, tu avais peur qu'il ne s'ennuie tout seul, mais finalement, ça va, déclara Reno pour briser ce silence.

— Angeal... Pourquoi tu es là ? T'étais pas censé aller au ciné avec ton p'tit copain ?...

Zack semblait un peu perdu tandis qu'il posa ses questions, détournant bientôt son regard du brun pour regarder le blondinet dans les bras de Genesis qui semblait aux anges.

— Il a préféré venir ici.

— Eh bien, Zack, tu n'es pas heureux de me voir ? Tu m'en veux toujours de t'avoir volé ton grand-frère ? Lança Genesis sur un ton moqueur.

— Pas vraiment... le jeune brun sembla alors un peu confus, détournant la tête.

Cloud finit par se redresser, regardant avec étonnement les deux bruns, ne comprenant pas trop cet histoire. Zack ne lui avait jamais dis qu'il avait un grand-frère et n'aurait jamais soupçonné ça... Il croisa bientôt le regard de son meilleur ami qui semblait être tout aussi troublé que lui et pourtant, il vint soutenir son regard, se mordillant la lèvre. Peu après, Genesis vint se décoller de lui et se leva, venant poser une main sur l'épaule du petit frère et se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer des mots que le blondinet ne pouvait pas entendre de là où il était. Cependant, au regard qu'il amusait qu'il lui jeta quand il eut fini de prononcer ses messes basses, il eut la sensation qu'il n'était pas étranger à l'affaire.

— Bien, je te rend donc Cloud et je récupère ton grand-frère, on a prévu plein de chose pour cette nuit.

Genesis afficha son sourire charmeur et attendit que Angeal se lève à son tour pour repartir en sa compagnie, le trio le regardant un instant s'éloigner avant que le brun ne se précipite pour revenir s'installer à côté du blondinet et de prendre l'une de ses mains dans les siennes, replongeant son regard dans le sien.

— Ca va, il ne t'as rien fait de louche ? Demanda précipitamment Zack tandis que Reno venait prendre place, plus calmement.

— Oui ça va... Ne t'en fais pas...

Le brun poussa alors un soupir de soulagement et lâcha sa main, venant s'affaler contre le dossier en cuir. Le silence retomba alors avant que Cloud ne vienne finalement engager la conversation.

— Dis Zack... Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé que t'avais un grand-frère...

— Hm, ouais, c'est vrai, désolé. En fait on a pas le même père, mais on s'en fout complètement, hein ? Il porte pas le même nom de famille, mais par notre mère, on se ressemble pas mal, ceci dit, j'aime pas trop parler de lui. Pas que je l'aime pas ou quoi que ce soit, juste... Voilà quoi... Désolé, j'aurais pu t'en parler à toi...

— Ne t'excuses pas va, ce n'est pas grave. Après tout, il y a beaucoup de chose que je ne dis pas, moi non plus.

Zack se redressa brusquement, soudainement captivé.

— Comme quoi ?

— Des trucs... personnels...

Les épaules du brun s'affaissèrent alors à nouveau avant qu'il ne décide de porter son attention sur son verre, finissant par le saisir pour le vider d'un seul trait sous le regard ébahis de Cloud et effaré de Reno. Après quoi, il ne vint rien dire de plus et s'affala à nouveau, prétextant qu'il avait besoin de reprendre un peu de force avant de pouvoir retourner sur la piste de danse. Ils ne parlèrent donc plus de chose personnel et se contentèrent de discuter de chose et d'autre.

La soirée s'écoula alors sans d'autre événement majeur que le moment où Zack obligea son blondinet favoris à venir danser avec lui sous le regard amusé de Reno qui les regarda depuis leur kiosque et quand il fut relativement rare, ils décidèrent unanimement qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Ils se séparèrent alors à l'entrée de la discothèque, Cloud suivant le brun jusqu'à sa moto et après qu'ils eurent tout deux enfiler le casque et prit place sur le véhicule, quittèrent le parking, directement l'appartement du blond.

Celui-ci resserra d'ailleurs ses bras autour de Zack, se collant à son dos et s'osant même à y poser sa tête, fermant bientôt les yeux. Il avait envie de le remercier pour la soirée qu'il venait de lui faire passer et se promit de le faire dès qu'ils seraient arrivé chez lui, réfléchissant déjà à comment il allait pouvoir formuler ça. De là où il était, il ne pouvait pas soupçonner le sourire béa qui se dessinait sur le visage du brun, heureux comme un pacha.

Ils traversèrent ainsi la ville en toute quiétude, se glissant dans le flot de véhicules qui circulaient encore malgré l'heure tardive. Ils approchèrent ainsi de leur destination finale, du moins pour Cloud, mais alors qu'ils abordèrent un carrefour, un bruit de klaxon vint les interpeller. En une fraction de seconde, le monde sembla basculer. Avant d'avoir eut le temps de réagir, le blondinet fut projeté en arrière par la main de Zack qui semblait lui adresser un sourire triste avant qu'un grand bruit de fracas ne retentisse, le laissant sous le choc.

— Non... Zack... NOOON !

Après un instant restait immobile, incapable de réagir, Cloud se réveilla comme si on venait de le gifler. Rapidement, il se releva et se précipita vers le corps de son ami qui avait été jeté plus loin par l'impact avec une voiture. Tout autour, les autres usagers à l'arrêt entourèrent la scène, certains s'attelant à appeler les secours tandis que lui ne parvint à rien faire de plus que de pleurer sur le corps de son ami qui affichait un étrange sourire. Lentement, le brun leva une main qu'il vint glisser dans ses cheveux blonds, l'attirant un peu plus près de lui.

— Ne t'en fais pas... Je vais m'en sortir... OK ?...

— Tu... Tu as intérêt à vivre !...

— Ah... Dire que je m'étais enfin décider à te le dire...

— Me dire... quoi ?...

— Un-se-cret !

Zack esquissa alors un faible sourire en plaçant son index devant sa bouche pour faire signe qu'il ne fallait rien dire, avant que bientôt il ne ferme les yeux, perdant peu à peu connaissance. Il lui sembla alors que les minutes étaient des heures durant lesquels il voyait le brun agonisant, incapable de bouger, avec à peine la force de parler. Ses larmes ne cessèrent de couler tandis que Cloud se répétait dans sa tête que tout ceci était de sa faute, qu'il aurait dû décliner son offre et ne jamais sortir de chez lui. Par sa faute... son meilleur ami allait peut-être mourir...


	4. Chapitre 3

**Auteur :** Saïx Konayuki

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent tous à Square Enix ! Ils sont ici dans un univers alternatif.

**Pairing :** Cloud / Sephiroth

**Rating :** M

**Résumé :** Cloud est malchanceux ! Il attire tous les ennuis possible et inimaginable si bien qu'il se retrouve souvent dans des situations dégradante qui le mettent toujours plus à mal. Un jour, alors que le pire aurait put arriver, une ange noir descendu tout droit du ciel vint à son aide. Depuis, il y a toujours la sensation que quelqu'un veille sur lui dans l'ombre.

**Note :** Merci à Lyly qui m'a bête ce chapitre (une première pour moi) et ma Lécimal adorée qui m'a soutenue à fond cette nuit pour que je puisse bouclée ce chapitre avant de partir en vacances. Voilà, parce que je m'en vais pendant une semaine, sans internet... Ceci dit, je vous ramènerais un Zacloud, promis ! Je vais profiter du PC portable de ma mère pour écrire, j'ai d'ailleurs un autre OS à écrit (sur Kingdom Hearts, d'ailleurs, j'ai pas manqué d'acheter KH3D !) A très bientôt pour la suite, bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE TROIS<strong>

Cloud s'était roulé en boule sur son lit, tenant contre lui son oreiller, déjà bien trop humide à cause de ses larmes, qu'il serrait de toutes ses forces. Il avait passé tout son week-end à l'hôpital, devant supporter l'assaut de plusieurs médecins qui s'inquiétaient pour son état de santé. De l'accident, il n'avait gardé aucune séquelle physique, seulement quelques égratignures par-ci par-là, mais le fait était qu'il était pâle et maigre les inquiétait davantage. Entre temps, on ne lui avait pas permis de voir Zack, on lui donna à peine quelques informations semi-rassurantes. Une infirmière avait bien voulu lui dire que son meilleur ami était encore sous sédatif, mais que ses jours n'étaient pas en danger. Entre temps, les médecins avaient téléphoné à la mère du blond et avec son accord, autorisèrent ce dernier à sortir de l'hopital

Il avait ainsi passé toute la nuit à pleurer, à s'en vouloir plus que nécessaire sur ce qui était arrivé et à s'inquiéter pour son ami. Cloud eut alors du mal à se décider d'aller en cours ce lundi matin avant d'être lassé par la sonnerie incessante de son réveil. Difficilement, il se décolla de son matelas et alla prendre une douche rapide, constatant alors dans le miroir qu'il avait des cernes affreux et les yeux rouges à force d'avoir trop pleuré. Il se passa alors rapidement un peu de fond de teint pour essayer de cacher cette horreur et fila prendre son sac, habillé à la va-vite, sans prendre le temps de manger quoique ce soit. Il ne se pressa pourtant pas tant que ça pour rejoindre le lycée dont la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours avait déjà retenti depuis plusieurs minutes.

Lorsqu'il se présenta à sa salle de cours, toute sa classe était déjà rentrée depuis un bon moment et arrivé sans mot d'excuse pour son retard, Cloud dû subir un sermon avant de pouvoir regagner sa place, constatant que bien évidemment, le bureau de Zack était vide... Il prit alors place en silence et vint sortit ses affaires pour ensuite essayer de suivre le cours, mais avec sa courte nuit, il piqua rapidement du nez pour finalement s'affaler sur son bureau et se laisser à dormir. Il ne faisait alors attention à plus rien, plongeait dans un univers plus doux que la réalité duquel il fut brutalement arraché lorsque le professeur, constatant son inactivité, prit un livre qu'il lâcha sur sa tête. C'était en somme un réveil tout en douceur...

— Monsieur Strife, vous viendrez me voir en salle des professeurs à la pause déjeuné.

— Bien Monsieur...

Cloud reprit alors son stylo en main et fit tous les efforts du monde pour être attentif au cours, prenant des notes de temps en temps. Mais il avait du mal à se concentrer, ne pouvant s'empêcher de repenser aux événements récents et à son meilleur ami toujours coincé à l'hôpital. Les minutes lui semblèrent horriblement longues et le tic tac incessant de l'horloge résonnait à présent dans sa tête. Lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la pause de dix heures retentit enfin, le blond poussa un profond soupir et s'affala sur son bureau. Il était si épuisé qu'il aurait pu s'endormir en moins d'une minute si Reno n'était pas entré dans la salle de classe.

— Hey, Cloud !

L'interpellé se redressa alors et regarda le rouquin s'approcher de lui, l'air vaguement essoufflé.

— J'ai appris pour Zack, mec, comment il va ?

— J'en sais rien... Je n'ai pas eu le droit de lui rendre visite. Mais les médecins disent qu'il va s'en sortir, il faut juste qu'il reste là-bas encore quelques jours...

— Et, hm... Toi ? Comment tu t'sens ?

— J'ai presque pas de blessures, Zack m'a poussé de sa moto avant que la voiture ne la percute.

— J'parle pas d'ça, dude. Psychologiquement, tu tiens le choc ?

— Je... Non, pas vraiment.

Le rouquin fit alors une petite moue que Cloud ne parvint pas à traduire avant qu'il ne pose une main sur son épaule.

— Culpabilise pas mec, Zack aurait pas voulu ça.

— Oui... Sans doute.

Reno lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de quitter la salle de classe et à peine quelques minutes après, la cloche retentit à nouveau, le ramenant à son désespoir. Dans deux heures, il allait falloir qu'il se rende à la salle des professeurs pendant que les autres élèves se dirigeraient vers directement vers le réfectoire. Ceci dit, rater l'heure du repas n'était pas vraiment ce qui le tracassait le plus, il s'en fichait même un peu de manger ou non. Il craignait surtout les remontrances du professeur, certainement le moins agréable à vivre de tout le lycée.

Lâchant un nouveau soupir, Cloud prit son crayon à papier et une feuille vierge avant de commencer à y griffonner quelques lignes pendant que la professeur d'histoire-géographie installait une carte d'Europe sur le tableau. N'écoutant pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle disait, il continua d'accumuler les lignes jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette commence à prendre forme, un homme, de dos. Il se mit ensuite à dessiner les vêtements, juste le pantalon, puis traça les lignes directrices d'une aile partant de l'omoplate droite avant de faire tout un tas de plume. Et pendant qu'il dessinait une longue chevelure, il ne fit pas attention à l'étrange silence qui s'était installé dans la salle de classe pendant que le professeur, une tige de bambou qui lui servait de bâton au tableau, s'approchait de son bureau avant de se pencher par dessus son épaule pour regarder son œuvre.

— Nous ne sommes pas en cours d'Art Plastique, Monsieur Strife, si vous voulez dessiner, faites-le en dehors de mes cours ou lorsque que nous ferons des cartes.

Au premier mot prononcé, Cloud avait fait un bond et à présent, il regardait maladroitement la prof récupérer sa feuille de dessin pour le poser sur son propre bureau avant de reprendre le fil de son cours. Pris sur le fait, il se sentit alors un peu honteux et se mit à mordiller nerveusement son crayon tandis qu'il ne parvenait toujours pas à se concentrer. Il était dans ces jours où il regrettait d'être venu ici, quand bien même la vie dans son village natale n'aurait pas été meilleure.

Cette fois-ci, les deux heures lui semblèrent être passées trop vite et pendant que les autres se dépêchaient de partir rejoindre le ref', lui se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires pour regagner la salle des professeurs. Il lui fallait ne pas arriver en retard, mais dans l'obligation d'avancer en contre-sens du flux d'élève, sa progression fut lente et lorsqu'il put enfin rejoindre la salle, son professeur n'avait pas l'air satisfait du tout.

— Eh bien Monsieur Strife, assez-vous, nous avons à parler sérieusement.

— Bien Monsieur...

Cloud s'installa alors dans le siège en face du bureau de son professeur, un peu mal à l'aise. Il se mit alors à triturer ses doigts et mordiller sa lèvre, n'osant pas lever les yeux vers l'homme.

— Alors, que nous valait-il ce retard ce matin ? Ce n'est pas dans vos habitude pourtant.

Pris au dépourvu, il baissa légèrement la tête, son visage se faisant subitement plus sombre tandis que les événements de la soirée de vendredi lui revenait en mémoire. L'espace d'un instant, on aurait pu croire que tous les malheurs du monde reposaient sur ses frêles épaules.

— Un problème ?

— Il y avait son sang partout...

— Du sang ?

— On... On était à moto quand une voiture... Il m'a poussé pour m'épargner mais lui, il... il n'a pas échappé à l'impact...

— Qui ça, "il" ?

— Zack...

Cloud se mordit vivement la lèvre, revoyant encore le corps de son meilleur ami gisant au sol, la carcasse de sa moto expédié plus loin. Et le sang, tout ce sang qui quittait lentement son corps sous le regard effrayé du blond.

— Qu'en disent les médecins ?

— Je... Il va s'en sortir...

— Et quelle est votre relation avec ce jeune homme ?

— Comment cela ?

— Vous me prenez pour un idiot ?

— Monsieur ?

— Vous êtes écoeurant, vous... et tous vos amis pédé !

Cloud releva vivement la tête, choqué et indigné par les propos que venait de lui lancer son professeur. Le foudroyant alors du regard, il se leva précipitamment.

— Je ne suis pas gay !

— Ne jouez pas au plus malin avec moi, Monsieur Strife !

— Laissez moi tranquille.

Cloud attrapa son sac de cours qu'il avait posé au sol un peu plus tôt et s'apprêtait à quitter la salle lorsque son professeur l'attrapa subitement au col pour le plaquer contre le mur, juste à côté de la porte.

— Lâchez-moi !

— Des immondices tel que vous ne devraient pas exister !

Cloud lui jeta lors un regard haineux avant de repousser vivement son professeur, ne ménageant pas ses forces pour se dégager de son emprise.

— C'est plutôt des gens comme vous, étroit d'esprit, qui devraient être bannis.

C'est alors que la douleur vint s'abattre sur le visage du blond lorsque son professeur répliqua d'un coup de poing dans sa mâchoire, laissant l'élève sonné quelques instants. C'est au moment où il allait se recevoir un nouveau coup que la porte de la salle glissa sur ses rails pour laisser apparaître un homme que Cloud ne parvint pas à voir tout de suite.

— Eh bien, je ne savais pas que cet établissement autorisait la violence sur les élèves.

— Qui êtes-vous, vous ?

— Quelqu'un qui abusera de son pouvoir plus discrètement que vous.

— Quoi ?

— Nouveau professeur de... littérature

Un étrange silence s'installa durant lequel Cloud put enfin lever les yeux vers le nouveau professeur, réprimant une exclamation de surprise en reconnaissant l'ange noir qui l'avait sauvé l'autre jour dans la ruelle. Croisant son regard vert émeraude, le blond sentit ses joues s'empourprait légèrement de honte en songeant que c'était la deuxième fois qu'il le trouvait en fâcheuse posture. Face à l'absence total de réponde de la part de l'autre professeur, l'argenté porta son regard sans expression sur ce dernier avant de parler à nouveau.

— Bon et bien, ramassez votre dignité. Elle doit traîner dans le couloir.

Blêmissant, le professeur se redressa vivement avant de quitter la salle des professeurs, laissant Cloud seul avec le nouveau venu qui vint tendre sa main vers lui pour l'aider à se relever. La saisissant avec une once d'hésitation, le blond n'osa cependant pas relever la tête, intimidé.

— M-Merci... Vous m'avez encore sorti d'une mauvaise situation...

— Il ne faudrait pas que cela devienne une habitude. Tu t'appelles Cloud, c'est cela ?

— Oui... Cloud Strife...

— Bien, mon nom est Sephiroth, je suis le nouveau professeur principal de ta classe.

— Eh... D'accord...

— Est-ce que tu as mangé ?

— Non, pas encore Monsieur.

— Alors viens avec moi.

Le blond hocha la tête et le suivit alors sans se poser réellement de question. Ainsi, à force de marcher, ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur du lycée et quelques minutes plus tard, dans un restaurant de quartier non loin de l'établissement.

— Euh... Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi...

— C'est moi qui t'invite.

— Ah... Merci.

Cloud le suivit alors à l'intérieur et après que l'argenté eut parlé un instant avec un serveur, ils allèrent s'installer à une table du fond. Quelque peu intimidé, le lycéen, jeta dans un premier temps son regard sur la salle et sur la rue. Il bénissait presque le serveur de les avoir installés loin de la baie vitrée et des portes de la cuisine, comme s'il avait peur que tout à coup, une voiture ne rentre dans le restaurant ou que celui-ci prenne feu. Un peu anxieux, il se tourna bientôt vers Sephiroth qui lui tendit le menu qu'il prit pour y jeter un coup d'œil.

— Choisis ce que tu veux, ne te gênes pas.

Cloud lui adressa alors un timide sourire et regarda les différentes lignes avant d'arrêter son choix sur des plats simples en espérant que l'assiette ne soit pas trop garnie, qu'il ait le courage de tout manger. Quelques minutes plus tard, un serveur se présenta à eux et après avoir pris note de leur choix, il s'éloigna, les laissant à nouveau seuls dans ce silence presque pesant.

— Dites... Euh, pour l'autre jour, dans la ruelle, c'était bien vous, n'est-ce pas ?

— Si je te dis que oui, tu prendras la fuite ?

— Oh, non, pas du tout ! Je... Je vous suis reconnaissant d'être venu m'aider, sans vous je...

— Je n'étais pas là pour toi.

Le ton froid de Sephiroth conclut cette conversation, certes succincte et le silence retomba une fois de plus sur la table et perdura encore de longues minutes après que le serveur ne soit revenu avec leurs assiettes. Seuls le bruit des couverts et l'écho des conversations des autres tables se faisaient entendre. Lorsque leur repas fut fini, l'argenté se leva et alla régler au comptoir avant de revenir vers la table et de lui faire signe de le suivre. Une fois dehors, Cloud leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui en le suivant vers le lycée, il ne restait plus que dix minutes avant la reprise des cours.

Sephiroth le laissa alors seul devant le bâtiment et rejoignit la salle des professeurs pendant que lui regagnait sa salle de cours, le cœur troublé. Prenant place derrière son bureau, il sentait un feu naître sur son visage et lorsque son professeur le remarqua, il feignit d'être malade pour pouvoir regagner l'infirmerie. À partir de là, il resta allongé une heure durant sur le lit pour se reposer, son visage blotti dans le coussin. Tout était embrouillé dans sa tête, il ne savait plus où il en était. D'un côté, il y avait Zack à l'hôpital, source d'une profonde inquiétude, de l'autre côté, il y avait cet homme qui le perturbait et qui lui était déjà venu en aide deux fois. Finalement, sans y faire attention, Cloud finit par s'endormir, épuisé par le manque de sommeil et face à son visage d'ange, l'infirmière n'eut pas le cœur à le réveiller quand la sonnerie retentit.

Cloud se reposa ainsi jusque vers le milieu de la pause de l'après-midi après un rêve plutôt serein. Remerciant l'infirmière pour son hospitalité, il reprit son sac et rejoignit la salle de casse. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que le prochain cours devait se dérouler avec leur professeur principal, à savoir à présent, avec Sephiroth... Prenant une profonde inspiration, il attendit la sonnerie du début de cours après avoir sorti ses affaires. Quelques secondes après, le professeur entra dans la salle de classe et se plaça derrière le bureau, à la stupéfaction générale des élèves, Cloud mis à part. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne lâcha pas l'homme des yeux pendant qu'il se présenta à la classe et tout le baratin qui va avec avant de commencer le cours. Alors que les autres ne faisait pas attention à lui, le blond sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre pendant qu'il observait cet ange noir que les autres ne voyaient que comme un professeur "banal". Puis finalement, les deux heures s'écoulèrent sans qu'il n'y fasse attention. Tout du long, il avait était incapable de décrocher son regard de l'argenté, ce qui l'entraîna à ne prendre aucune note du cours.

La fin de la journée sonna bientôt et Cloud rangea lassement ses affaires dans son sac et ne fut pas étonné d'être le dernier à sortir. Il évita alors de croiser le regard de son professeur tandis qu'il quitta l'établissement pour rejoindre son appartement. Là, il fit d'abord un saut dans sa salle de bain où il se glissa sous la douche, laissant l'eau tiède couler sur sa peau dénudée. Après plusieurs minutes comme cela, il sortit de la salle d'eau, une serviette autour de la taille et une autre dans ses mains à essuyer ses cheveux. Regagnant sa petite cuisine, il sortit un plat tout fait de son frigo et le réchauffa au micro-ondes pendant qu'il allait allumer la télé, zappant vaguement les chaînes, s'arrêtant finalement sur les informations du soir.

Lorsque le tintement du micro-ondes retentit, Cloud avait fini de s'habiller. Transvasant le contenu du plat réchauffé dans une assiette, il s'apprêtait à s'installer sur le canapé lorsqu'il se stoppa net à l'entente d'un nom. Zack. Tournant machinalement son regard vers la télé, il remarqua avec horreur que le sujet du soir évoquait l'accident de Vendredi soir. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Cela faisait trois jours déjà !

Incapable de détourner les yeux de l'écran, il se vit, gisant au sol, sonné, puis un peu plus loin, le corps meurtri de son ami et la carcasse de sa moto. Ils parlaient du conducteur qui avait pris la fuite et s'ils évoquaient seulement maintenant cet événement, c'est parce que les policiers l'avait retrouvé. Lorsque Cloud remarqua ensuite le reportage qui menait à l'hôpital, il lâcha subitement son assiette et quitta précipitamment son appartement, prenant à peine le temps de fermer derrière lui. Il se mit ensuite à courir aussi vite qu'il put, empruntant le premier bus menant à l'hôpital et une fois qu'il fut arrivé, il demanda à l'hôtesse d'accueil le numéro de chambre de Zack d'une voix essoufflée.

— Je suis désolée... Personne n'est autorisé à le voir.

— Alors pourquoi... la presse a pu ? C'est mon meilleur ami, je veux le voir !

— Mais l'heure des visites...

— Je vous en prie !

— Monsieur, je suis sincèrement désolé, mais c'est impossible, l'heure des visites est terminée, quant à ce patient, les visites ne sont autorisé que pour sa famille proche...

— Alors pourquoi les médias ont put le voir, eux ?

— Jeune homme, calmez-vous voyons...

— Je suis son meilleur ami, je veux le voir ! J'ai besoin de savoir !...

— Hm, bon... Il se trouve en chambre 203... Mais n'y restait pas trop longtemps, c'est bientôt l'heure des repas, si quelqu'un vous voit...

— Merci !...

Cloud se précipita alors vers les ascenseurs, appuyant nerveusement sur le bouton du deuxième étage. Impatient, il ne parvenait pas à rester sur place et il ne perdit pas son temps pour sortir de l'habitacle une fois qu'il se fut arrêté. Arrivé devant la chambre, il se stoppa pourtant, soudainement timide. Par prudence, il toqua à la porte et son cœur s'emballa quand il entendit la voix de Zack lui répondre. Il entra alors dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui, s'avançant vers le lit.

— B-Bonsoir...

— Hey, Cloud ! Comment tu vas ?

— Eh bien... ça va... Et toi ?

— Ça va, je vais m'en remettre. J'suis content que tu n'aies rien.

Cloud esquissa un timide sourire et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, à la place que le brun tapotait. L'instant d'après, ses bras vinrent l'entourer et il se retrouva allongé contre son corps, son visage s'empourprant alors légèrement. N'osant pas bouger, n'osant rien dire, ils restèrent tous les deux comme cela, Zack souriant. Ils restèrent alors ainsi encore plusieurs minutes durant après lesquelles son meilleur ami le relâcha doucement, glissant une main sur sa joue. Le blond releva alors la tête vers lui faillit fondre en voyant son sourire, mais la seconde qui suivit, son cœur faillit s'arrêter tandis que ses lèvres furent assaillies par celles du brun.

Cloud sentit rapidement ses joues prendre feu au contact de ses lèvres et pourtant, il ne parvint pas à se reculer. Trop heureux de le retrouver, il se laissa guider et entre ouvritla bouche lorsque le brun glissa sa langue sur celles-ci, allant à la rencontre de sa jumelle pour jouer avec. Rougissant encore, il resta pourtant contre lui, laissant à Zack le loisir de dominer ce baiser. Puis bientôt, il sentit une main se glisser dans ses épis et presser l'arrière de sa tête, l'entraînant dans un baiser plus passionné encore. L'instant d'après, lorsque leurs lèvres se décollèrent, le blond détourna rapidement la tête, troublé et le visage cramoisi.

— Je savais bien que tes lèvres avaient un léger goût sucré.

— Z-Zack...

— Cloud, je... J'voulais te le dire l'autre soir... Je suis amoureux de toi.

Le blond resta un instant stupéfié, puis lentement, il se dégagea de ses bras et descendit du lit, lui tournant le dos.

— Je... Je vais rentrer. Je dirai à Reno que tu vas bien. Tu sais, il est venu me voir ce matin pour prendre des nouvelles, oh et d'ailleurs, on a un nouveau professeur principal, il s'appelle Sephiroth, il est grand et il a de longs cheveux argentés. Tu le verras quand tu reviendras.

— Cloud...

— Je revendrai te voir Mercredi après-midi, et puis je demanderai quand est-ce que tu pourras sortir. Je prendrai aussi les cours pour toi, enfin, aujourd'hui j'ai pas écrit grand chose...

— Hm, d'accord...

Cloud quitta ensuite rapidement la chambre, le cœur battant à tout rompre comme s'il essayait de prendre la fuite de la même manière qu'il venait de le faire. Troublé une fois de plus, il regagna plus lentement son appartement et regarda son assiette gisant au sol d'un œil dépité. N'ayant même plus faim, il éteignit et alla dans sa chambre pour enfiler son bas de pyjama. Après un saut dans la salle de bain pour passer un peu d'eau froide sur son visage encore rougi, il alla ensuite ouvrir la fenêtre de sa chambre avant d'enfin se mettre au lit.

Se glissant sous ses draps, le manteau noir de Sephiroth toujours posé dessus, le blond serra alors son oreiller contre lui en ne pouvant s'empêcher de repenser à ce baiser dans la chambre d'hôpital. Puis finalement, alors qu'il crut que les bras de Morphée venaient l'enlacer, c'en est des plus réels qu'il vint sentir. Frissonnant en sentant un corps contre lui, Cloud se tourna lentement, anxieux, pour voir alors une mèche argentée caresser son épaule puis bientôt des yeux de chat d'un vert émeraude saisissant. Perturbé par les événements de la journée, il n'avait pas prêté attention à l'ange noir qui avait profité de la fenêtre ouverte pour se glisser à l'intérieur de sa chambre, avant de le rejoindre sous les draps.

En une fraction de seconde, Cloud se retrouva étendue sur le dos, l'ange noir au-dessus de lui agrippant ses poignets d'une main pour les maintenir au dessus de sa tête. Le blond eut alors l'occasion de voir que son aîné était torse nu, dans la tenue dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé l'autre soir quand il avait retiré son manteau pour le lui donner. Rougissant vivement, il essaya de ses débattre un instant, mais Sephiroth serrait fermement ses poignets et bloqua ses jambes des siennes. Se mordant vivement la lèvre inférieur, le lycéen regarda alors avec angoisse, incompréhension.

— Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

— Q-Qui ?...

— Celui qui t'as embrassé à l'hôpital, Zack.

Le blond sentit son visage s'empourprer davantage encore, si cela pouvait être possible. Que... Comment pouvait-il être au courant ?

— Je... Je ne sais pas trop... C'est mon meilleur ami mais...

— Bientôt, tu n'auras d'yeux que pour moi, Cloud.

Et ces mots prononcés, Sephiroth se pencha sur son cou, y déposant une multitude de baisers avant de remonter lentement le long de sa mâchoire, arrivant rapidement à ses lèvres. Il s'empara alors de celles-ci dans un baiser passionné pendant que sa main libre allai à la découverte de son corps, passant sur son torse laissé nu comme celui de l'argenté. Soupirant bien vite de bien-être contre sa bouche, Cloud se laissa posséder par ces caresses qu'il trouvait étrangement agréables, sa langue jouant avec sa jumelle. Mais au bout d'un instant, il ne parvenait ni à reprendre son souffle, ni à avaler sa salive, celle-ci glissant alors au coin de sa bouche. Sentant le souffle leur manquer, l'argenté se détacha de ses lèvres et le laissa respirer un instant tandis que de son côté, il ne prit pas de pause et alla faire glisser sa langue sur sa peau alléchante, la mordillant par endroit, laissant une trace de son passage.

Descendant lentement, Sephiroth eut tôt fait de rencontrer un grain de chair et de s'y arrêter pour le taquiner, jouant de sa langue, de ses mains, arrachant parfois un petit gémissement à son blondinet. Et pendant qu'il s'affairait là, il fit glisser sa main sur les hanches du blond, caressant sa peau, passant dans un premier temps dans son dos, puis sur ses fesses, s'infiltrant sans gêne sous ses vêtements. Ne constatant aucune résistance de la part de Cloud, il lâcha ses poignets avant de faire glisser sa main ainsi libérer de son occupation sur son bas-ventre, s'en allant chercher un membre endormi qu'il comptait bien réveiller pour la nuit. Enfonçant lentement ses doigts sous le bouclier de tissu, il les resserra lentement sur son sexe, faisant tressauter le blond qui rouvrit vivement les yeux pour le regarder faire avec stupéfaction. Un instant après, l'argenté releva lui aussi la tête et l'approcha à nouveau de la sienne pour l'embrasser avidement.

— Se... Sephiroth...

Cloud jeta un regard d'incompréhension à l'ange noir qui se dressait au-dessus de son corps qu'il caressait, dont il faisait battre vivement le cœur. Ne prononçant pas un mot, l'homme fit remonter sa deuxième main et la passa sur sa joue, caressant ses lèvres délaissées de son pouce. L'instant d'après, il put admirer son visage sublimé par le plaisir qui le submergeait grâce à ses caresses plus bas, sa bouche entre ouverte résonnant à ses oreilles comme une invitation d'y glisser une fois de plus sa langue. Mordillant alors la lèvre inférieure du blond, Sephiroth resserra ses doigts sur son sexe sur lequel il accéléra ses caresses, passant ensuite sa langue entre ses lèvres pendant que sa main libre lui retirait définitivement le reste de ses vêtements pour le laisser enfin nu sous lui.

Quand le souffla manqua à nouveau, Cloud jeta un regard embrumé sur le visage de son ange noir qui affichait un étrange sourire en coin avant de poser un index sur ses lèvres, l'invitant à venir le lécher. Sans plus réfléchir, le blondinet passa alors sa langue sur le doigt qui s'invita dans sa bouche, bien vite rejoint par un deuxième qu'il lécha avec une certaine timidité sous les yeux amusés de Sephiroth. Dans un même temps, celui-ci accéléra ses caresses sur le membre du blond, provoquant à nouveau ses gémissements alors que son visage s'empourprait de plaisir. Puis bientôt, le corps de Cloud se cambra vivement et l'instant d'après, sa voix résonna dans la chambre alors qu'il se déversait dans la main de l'argenté, son corps tremblant de plaisir.

Sephiroth le laissa ensuite respirer un instant avant de de forcer à se mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit, défaisant sa ceinture pour attacher les poignets du blond aux barreaux de son lit, s'assurant de la sorte qu'il ne prendrait pas la fuite. Il passa ensuite sa main maculée de sperme entre ses fesses, en insérant un premier doigt en lui, faisant gémir d'inconfort le lycéen sous cette étrange intrusion. Après quelques instants sans mouvements, l'argenté le fit alors bouger en lui, d'abord lentement, puis d'un geste progressivement plus rapide, arrachant à Cloud une foule de gémissements. À l'intrusion du deuxième doigt, il ressentit à nouveau cette pointe de douleur qui s'évapora rapidement.

Dans un même temps, Sephiroth retira le reste de ses vêtements de sa main libre, continuant son petit manège jusqu'à le sentir suffisamment détendu pour passer aux choses sérieuses. Pour rendre les choses plus facile, il laissa Cloud un instant seul avant de revenir avec une crème qu'il mit sur ses doigts, venant le pénétrer à nouveau avec ceux-ci, introduisant un de plus et quand il eut définitivement finis de le préparer, il se recula. L'argenté présenta alors son membre à l'entrée de son intimité, se glissant d'abord lentement en lui pour finir par le pénétrer complètement en un premier coup de reins qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. Il laissa ensuite s'écouler quelques instant durant lesquels Cloud s'habitua peu à peu à sa présence, après quoi l'argenté se mit à bouger, s'enfonçant longuement, de plus en plus rapidement, excité par les gémissements qui s'échappaient des lèvres du lycéen.

Cloud, gémissant alors vivement, se mit bientôt à crier lorsqu'il vint frapper violemment sa prostate, l'emmenant dans les cieux. L'espace d'un instant, il s'y crut, imaginant Sephiroth volant avec lui, sa grande aile noire déployée, tandis que dans la réalité, il accélérait toujours plus le rythme de ses coups de reins en lui. Criant de plaisir, plus rien ne semblait exister pour lui hormis cet homme qui le pénétrait, s'enfonçant encore et encore en lui jusqu'à ce que l'appel du ciel se fasse plus puissant et qu'il n'atteigne le septième étage, jouissant dans un hurlement d'extase, bien vite suivi par l'argenté.

Puis lentement, son corps retomba contre le matelas, Sephiroth contre lui tandis que le plaisirdisparaissait peu à peu. Frissonnant un instant au contact de sa peau contre la sienne, le blond reprenait lentement pieds, son corps tremblotant encore légèrement, secoué par l'orgasme qu'il venait de ressentir. Puis lentement, il ferma les yeux, ne prononçant aucun mot, le bruit des battements de son cœur résonnant à ses oreilles.

Cloud rouvrit pourtant les yeux quand il sentit un froid caresser sa peau et en tournant légèrement la tête, il vit alors le corps nu de l'ange se redresser alors que sa tête se penchait sur lui, laissant un suçon dans son cou avant de se décoller totalement de lui, détachant ses poignets avant de quitter le lit pour se rhabiller. L'argenté jeta un vague coup d'œil désintéressé à son manteau qui était tombé au sol et sans un regard pour le blond, il le ramassa pour l'étendre sur son corps à moitié caché par les draps. Après quoi, il s'en retourna vers la fenêtre, sur laquelle il posa un pied.

— Désormais, tu m'appartiens, Cloud, et je ne laisserai personne d'autre que moi te toucher.

Puis, jetant un dernier coup d'œil aublond, Sephiroth s'élança dans le vide avant de déployer son unique aile noire, regagnant l'obscurité de la nuit qui l'enveloppait lentement dans son manteau, laissant le jeune garçon seul, étendu dans son lit. Le blond fixa alors longuement la fenêtre avant de se lever, se mordant la lèvre en ressentant une vive douleur dans son bassin. Il se traîna jusqu'à l'ouverture par laquelle Sephiroth était entré et ressortis, la fermant rapidement. Il se maudit intérieurement de l'avoir ouvert auparavant et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain, se glissant sous la douche pour laisser une eau froide couler sur son corps et le laver.

Quand Cloud eut du mal à rester debout, il sortit de là et s'arrêta un instant devant le miroir, statufié. Tournant son regard vers ce dernier, il remarqua avec stupéfaction des traces rouges parsemer son corps, des suçons que lui avait laissé l'argenté. Mort de honte, son visage vira au rouge cramoisis et il quitta précipitamment la salle de bain, s'arrêtant ensuite devant son lit dont les draps étaient à présent tâchés. Lâchant un soupir là, le blond les arracha d'un geste vif et en mit des propres avant de venir s'allonger à nouveau, nu et encore humide. Fermant ensuite les yeux, Cloud se laissa sombrer dans cette obscurité où Morphée vint enfin le cueillir, l'entraînant dans son monde des songes.


End file.
